


A Reminder

by mr-finch (soubriquet)



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom/Switch!Frank, Dom!David, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/pseuds/mr-finch
Summary: Frank may be a killer; he may be a mass-murdering rampaging son of a bitch. He may be a loudmouth, a nuisance, an irritant to practically everybody. He may have squashed all of the good down in the pit of his soul, but to David, none of this matters. To him, Frank Castle is perfect.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenkoWakimarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/gifts).



Frank may be a killer; he may be a mass-murdering rampaging son of a bitch. He may be a loudmouth, a nuisance, an irritant to practically everybody. He may have squashed all of the good down in the pit of his soul, but to David, none of this matters. To him, Frank Castle is perfect.

He just doesn’t know it. He genuinely doesn’t know it. Frank has piled up all of his self-defined sins like a stack of skulls and lives forever in the shadow it casts. Frank has taken the words he uses to justify killing people and pinned them all to his chest, like an identifier. Like a curse.

He can’t believe that he’s any good. That he’s even capable of trying to be good.

David knows this is bullshit. Frank just has to be told.

It takes time for David to convince him. They spend months tiptoeing around each other, then months fucking each other, then months again loving each other. Even then, Frank doesn’t know it. Frank won’t accept what David sees.

David gets the impression that Frank only really agrees to stop him asking. Like it’s the scariest thing he can imagine.

Even though  Frank can’t admit what kind of man he is on the inside, he’d have to be blind to miss what his body does to people. Sarah loves the firm swell of his pectoral muscles and David is a big fan of his lips. Frank looks even better with Sarah’s nails biting into his skin and the lightest bead of cum wetting his lower lip.

Maria must have loved it. And before her? David doubts Frank ever had someone turn him down once they took his shirt off.

Still, it pays to remind him what he does to people.

They have an apartment - a piece of Manhattan glass paid for with David’s illegitimate funds - that they go to just for times like this. It’s just one of many blocks in the towers of NYC, surrounded by skyscrapers, but it suits their purpose.

Walking Frank to the base of the tower: that’s part of it. Frank’s hands are behind his back and David has his fingers hooked around them, guiding him across the crosswalk and up to the building.

He doesn’t have cuffs on, or even rope. That’s the best part about Frank: he enjoys it. He loves being let loose from his need to control everything. David can almost believe he’s not scanning the sidewalk for people acting out of place. “Hey,” he says, fingers tightening around Frank’s wrists. “Keep going.”

Frank faces forward and they enter the building. Once in the elevator, Frank relaxes in the way Frank Castle does when he’s in a small, windowless box.

David loosens his grip a little. “All right?” he asks, meeting Frank's eyes in the mirrored wall.

Frank looks back at him with the merest touch of pink in his cheeks. “Yeah,” he says. 

A wave of heat washes through David’s abdomen. He holds eye contact with Frank just a little longer. “Good,” he says, and Frank makes a quiet noise in return.

The elevator chimes and they get out to their floor. Yeah, not their room. Their _floor_. Drug dealer money buys high end. 

David steps forward and unlocks the front door, then the second internal door. When Frank steps through, he re-locks them and pushes the three deadbolts across the inner door.

It pays to be careful.

The windows are bulletproof; the walls soundproof. They could blast heavy metal and the only clue would be a dull vibration. It also comes with an excellent security system, a rack to store a few of Frank’s favourite guns and a second exit, just in case.

They’re no longer being hunted, as far as they know, but it pays to be careful and David doesn’t bring Frank here so that he can stay on full alert.

No, he brings him here for a different reason entirely.

The blinds on the floor-to-ceiling windows are already down, so David steps into the largest room in the apartment. It’s pretty sparse, but the carpet is thick and modern lights cup the walls, casting a low light. He already pulled out the weight bench that Frank sometimes uses for exercise earlier and now it’s sitting in the middle of the floor.

David heads over until he's behind it and turns his back to the window. He smiles at Frank and gestures to the bench. “Sit,” he says.

Frank comes in, a little slow, with his hands still behind his back. He wets his lips and glances up at David, then turns and sits down on the bench. It’s no feather bed or comfy couch, but the black leather padding has some give to it.

“Good,” David murmurs, admiring the freshly short buzz of hair that highlights the sharp lines of Frank’s skull. He touches the back of his index finger to Frank’s neck and runs it down to his shirt collar. “Take off your shirt.”

Frank starts unbuttoning the soft cotton shirt that Sarah gave him last week. It’s a faded blue with white buttons and a crisp collar and it creases against his back as he works. David holds himself back, knowing that the waiting and the knowledge that he is stood just behind Frank will only make him want it more.

Frank takes his time, but he doesn’t dawdle. He carefully unbuttons each cuff, shrugs out of the arms and then folds the shirt properly. Like a good soldier.

David’s thumb runs around Frank’s neck and he cups the side of Frank’s face from behind, fingers tickling Frank’s jaw. He leans forward, so he can speak into his ear. “Good.” 

Frank has done just what he asked: he wore a vest underneath. That same, simple black vest that he used to wear at the powerplant which leaves almost nothing to the imagination. 

David’s other hand slips beneath the neckline and he runs his thumb around and over Frank’s nipple. Frank breathes in deep through his nose and his throat works against David’s fingers. 

“You like that?” David murmurs, stroking the curve of Frank’s pec. He captures the same nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezes, just enough to make Frank straighten up in his seat and exhale. 

“Yeah,” Frank manages, when David’s thumb returns to circling. “Yeah, I do.”

David dips down and presses his lips to the tense lines of Frank’s neck, tasting his skin. “Well,” he says, his voice muffled against Frank, “You know what you have to do if you want more.”

Frank’s breathing is all stuttery and unpredictable, even after so little time working on him. David loves it. “Take off my undershirt,” Frank breathes.

“Exactly,” David says against his neck.

Without hesitation, Frank takes hold of the thin material at its base. He jumps a little when David’s arms follow. David’s hands flow over his bare arms until they sit half over Frank’s hands and half over the hem. 

They lift it up together. David knows that this is still a surprise - a sore spot - to Frank. Frank’s surely seen David and Sarah and countless others react to his body, but he’s still insistently humble and shy.

When they peel the undershirt off Frank’s raised arms, David throws it into the corner and grabs Frank’s wrist before he can lower them. Then, David runs his fingers down Frank’s arms - feeling every curve - dipping into the hot scruff of hair where they meet Frank’s chest and then trickling down over his sides.

“You’re fucking stunning,” David murmurs into Frank’s ear, smiling when his he arches up. It does something to Frank, being told what David thinks of him. It does something to David, seeing how Frank reacts.

He backs off and sets a hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Go pull out the bed."

Frank shivers under his touch and gets to his feet, heading to the opposite wall. He pulls on a handle and the wall opens out into a king-sized bed with plush covers and a whole mound of pillows. Luxurious, for a folding bed, but then they can spare no expense.

The sight of it’s pretty Pavlovian. David’s groin throbs and he runs his hand over the front of his jeans. He closes the distance between them in a few steps and hooks his fingers into Frank’s belt loops, arching against Frank’s bare chest in search of his mouth.

They fight each other with need in the coarse, hard kiss. Even when Frank is fully obedient, he’s a goddamn animal in this. His tongue is hot and his stubble rasps against David’s beard, both of them tussling for dominance. David breaks away with a rush of air before he can lose sight of where he's going and the dark look in Frank’s eyes makes his stomach twist in desire.

He goes down to his knees: he can’t help it. Looking up at Frank, he undoes the man's belt and pulls his jeans down over his thighs and his calves, leaving them to pool at his feet. 

_Beautiful,_ David mouths, and Frank’s eyes close, his hips pushing forward just an inch.

Frank's erection is obvious, even though it’s pressed down by his boxer briefs. It’s just as desirable as the rest of him - if not more - and David shuffles forward, taking Frank’s hips in his hands and leaning in. He kisses the outline of Frank’s arousal and feels him twitch, then trails his nose down the length of it and runs the flat of his tongue over the jutting head. 

Frank makes a noise that’s halfway between a whimper and a groan.

“You’re fucking hot,” David tells him, glancing up. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of the boxer briefs and tugs them down, running his face all over the cock that springs free. “You know that?”

“David,” is what Frank says. His eyes flutter shut over and over again and one of his hands hovers in mid air as David runs his tongue along the length of him.

David makes a wordless noise deep in his throat as he takes Frank’s cock into his mouth, dipping in once, twice, then pulling back to suck on the tip. Frank tenses and David eyes him, seeing him try to control himself. He lets out a guttural laugh around Frank’s erection and Frank moans.

Before Frank starts thinking too much and trying to hold back, David pulls off him. He runs his tongue over his lips, relishing the taste. He can’t deny he’s just as affected by this: he knows he’s flushed and his hair is starting to stick to the back of his neck, but this is Frank’s time to learn and he will come to know just how David sees him.

He gets to his feet, unable to stop himself from looking Frank up and down. _What a specimen of a man_. He runs the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe off some of the saliva. “Get on the bed."

Frank breathes in sharply through his nose and nods. “Yes sir."

He turns away and raises his knee, clambering onto the bed and giving David a view he will never forget. Suddenly, he feels like he's wearing entirely too many clothes.

He sheds his sweater and t-shirt, then undoes his jeans and shoves them down, just desperate to get them off of his body. He squeezes his cock through his briefs at the sight of Frank settling on his stomach at the top of the bed, legs spread and just a touch of impatience in the look he throws over his shoulder. Fuck, that’s hot.

“Stay there, Frank.” David warns. He runs a hand through his hair and bends down, picking up something from the floor. Then he swallows, trying to calm himself down, before he steps out of his briefs and climbs up onto the bed too.

Frank is a roadmap of bullet holes and knife scars. He’s a living reminder of all of the things he’s done and everything that’s ever been done to him. David runs his hand up Frank’s leg, thumb curving into the swell of his inner thigh. Frank exhales and lowers his head until his forehead is pressed against the pillows.

“You know what you are?” David murmurs, carrying on up Frank’s body with his hand. He circles the jutting bone of Frank’s hip, runs his knuckles along the groove of his spine and squeezes the thick muscle of his shoulder.

When Frank doesn’t answer, David pulls back and slaps him across the ass.

Frank’s whole body jumps beneath him and he lets out a breathy groan. David shifts so that he can straddle Frank’s thighs, trapping them there, and touches his fingertips to the reddening skin. “I didn’t hear that.”

As David’s fingers tickle Frank’s skin, the man pushes his hips into the bed. He’s actually panting. Like it’s so hard to say, like it’s excruciating, Frank shakes his head against the pillow. “Tell me David."

David makes a noise of satisfaction at the response and squeezes Frank’s ass. “A goddamn Adonis,” he says. He leans forward again, taking the silk sash he brought with him and running it all the way around Frank’s throat. He grazes his cheek against Frank’s ear, turning his head and taking the lobe between his teeth just for a second. _“My_  fucking Adonis.”

Frank moans and arches up as David pulls the sash taut. 

He keeps Frank there - back curved and tense, breathing shallowly - knowing that at any moment Frank could turn around and have David in the same position if he wanted to. But he _doesn’t._ Frank trusts him and wants him to do this to him. Frank _wants_  it. That’s the best part.

He lets go of the sash and Frank falls down onto his elbows, taking in great gasps of air. He’s trembling and furnace-hot to the touch, just the way he needs to be.

“Turn around,” David says.

Obedient, but with that same powerful grace that says he could change that at any moment, Frank rolls onto his back. His lips are parted and his eyes are wide and dark, catching David’s in a stare that goes straight to his core.

David straddles Frank's thighs again and takes hold of each end of the sash still looped around Frank’s neck, tying them together in a bow in the front. Frank’s throat bobs against his fingers. 

“You think you own me, David?” he asks when David pulls away, those challenging eyes still staring up at him. Daring him. Wanting him.

David stares right back and curls his hand around Frank’s erection, pumping it a few times to see if it’ll make Frank blink. It doesn’t.

He raises himself up on his knees instead, idly holding him like it’s nothing. “I know I do,” he says, and pushes down onto Frank’s cock.

The reaction is immediate and intense. Frank’s hands are on David with a speed he can’t process, but the hard grab around his ribs isn’t followed by violence. Just a dark flush across Frank’s cheekbones and an unstoppable lift of his hips into David.

David smiles and sinks down onto him, revelling in the look on Frank’s face. He lifts off him a little, then pushes back down again, feeling more than seeing the twitches and shivers that are Frank desperately trying to regain control.

“You piece of shit,” he finally chokes out, flopping back down and flinging an arm over his eyes.

David laughs and braces his hands on Frank’s abdomen, drawing almost completely off him and then sinking right down to the base. He does it again and again, pausing just once to shiver and shut his eyes when Frank’s head nudges his prostate. 

He bites his tongue and settles for an angle where he can work his hips the easiest and Frank isn’t hitting his prostate on every stroke. That way he can speed up, fingernails digging into Frank’s skin and hair flying across his face. His own erection slaps Frank’s belly with every thrust.

Even Frank Castle can’t think himself out of this one. With a growl, he launches up and grabs David by the ass, hauling them both back until he can brace himself against the headboard. David grabs his shoulders and just holds on as Frank starts to pump in and out of him as hard as punches.

This close, he can’t stop Frank from finding the angle that makes him cry out and break into a hot sweat. His cock aches to be touched but all David can do is sink his fingers into Frank’s skin and try not to get thrown off. His mouth is free, though, and he leans in and kisses him.

Frank instantly responds. It’s sloppy, wet and mostly them mouthing each other’s skin with the way Frank’s fucking him, but it’s what they both need. Even as Frank’s hips stutter and he slams into David, David’s coming, striping Frank’s abdomen with white streaks. David groans, unbidden, deep and needy, and then Frank’s gone too - eyes fluttering shut and fingers digging into David’s ass like a bite. His dick throbs and spurts inside David and he lets out an answering, aching noise, their foreheads pressing together.

As they come down, David sags against him and breathes out a laugh. After a moment, Frank eases up his grip and chuckles too. 

“Man,” David says, looking into Frank’s eyes. He takes one of Frank’s hands off his ass and entwines their fingers, pressing them to Frank’s chest. “You’re a really good fuck, Frank.”

“You know it,” Frank mutters. He huffs another laugh when David makes a mock-shocked face.

“Still-“ David leans in and kisses him again, slow and indulgent. “You should know.” He winks and leans forward just far enough that Frank’s dick pops out, slick with lube. “I always come prepared."

Frank grins into his mouth and grabs his ass again. “Get off me, asshole. I gotta clean up.”

“Mm-hm,” David says, shuffling off his lap. He puts his hands on his hips and stretches his back out, knowing Frank’s still watching. “One very loved asshole, leaving the station."

“You fuck,” Frank says, and points a finger at him when he opens his mouth to reply. “Get in the fucking shower.”

“Yes _sir,_ ” David says and hops off the bed, walking as saucily as possible out of the room.

It doesn’t take Frank long to catch up with him and they have some fun in the shower when soaping up each other’s bodies becomes too interesting to resist. Frank forgets he still has the sash around his neck until they’re both towelling off and David points it out.

“Oh yeah.” He hooks a finger around it - dampened and thinner from the water. “I think I’m gonna leave it on for a bit.”

“Oh?” David has a towel around his waist like Frank and is rubbing his hair down with another. “You like it?”

Frank runs his fingers over it, then glances away. “Yeah,” he says. “Reminds me... who I am."

David stops drying his hair at that. He sets the towel on the bed and goes over to Frank, reaching to touch his neck. Frank avoids looking him in the eye.

“Frank,” David says, feeling his heart curl in on itself the way it always does when Frank lets himself be vulnerable like that. 

He runs his fingertips along the silk fabric and Frank finally looks at him. 

“Thank you,” David says, softly. “For being honest with me."

Frank nods - a quick, up and down motion - and a muscle moves in his jaw. David touches it, like he can sweep the lines away. Then he drops his hand and turns away, letting Frank breathe. “Now, come and help me change these sheets."

For a moment there’s silence, but then David feels Frank come up beside him. “Giving orders to a lieutenant, Lieberman?"

David turns and shoots him a very frank look. “Only the ones that like it.”

Frank raises his eyebrows, nods and touches his brow. “Fuckin’ nailed me there, sir."

"You're damn right."


End file.
